The Mishaps of the Equestrian Portal
by JuneLuxray2
Summary: Post TSFTRPP. Equestrian scientists with the Fentons begin building their own ghost portal. But when the portal gets turned on before a magical lock being built is completed, ghosts are able to get into Equestria. Can Danny keep Earth and Equestria safe?
1. Prologue

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

**My Little Pony (c) Hasbro  
**

The secret that the best of the best Equestrian scientists were making a portal remained unknown to the rest of the citizens of the country. Leading the project were two scientists- ones that, after much urging from Danny and by suggestion of the princesses, they labeled themselves physicists to the public. Princess Celestia granted them a home to move the portal into, away from the Apple Family Farm. Big Mac had once fell through it by accident, and as with no unicorn to cast a spell on him to avoid being human, he was very freaked out for the rest of the day and night once he was helped back through. Since then he had wanted the portal moved- it was no problem with the humans who resided on the other side, he just was afraid of it ever since that one incident. He steered clear of the cellar unless he had to go in to get something or put apple products down there.

Applejack personally thought it was hilarious in spite of how much it rocked her brother. It almost inspired Apple Bloom to run through the portal just out of curiosity, but Applejack wouldn't hear anything of it. The first incident with Big Mac was enough for the Fenton family to consider looking into a different spot for the portal, even more so when a certain Cutie Mark Crusader almost decided to go exploring in it.

So Celestia offered the Fenton family a home in Canterlot, but they asked for a house in Ponyville instead- somewhere closer to friends. She agreed, and financed their moving into a home there. With much effort from both Celestia and Twilight Sparkle, the portal from the farm was moved to the basement of the Ponyville home, where Maddie and Jack were already setting up a second lab.

Jazz did her best to steer her parents clear of an ostentatious house, begging them to have "one place of normalcy." Jack was disappointed in particular. When he had to act like a physicist when he was really a ghost expert and the fact he couldn't put a glowing neon light sign that declared FENTONWORKS out loud, he felt a little disappointed. He was going to anyways until Maddie coaxed him into not doing it. She claimed it would serve as an inconspicuous front for the building of the portal with the other Equestrian scientists. Said scientists were the only ones along with the Fenton family, Sam, Tucker, and a certain six ponies who knew the true colors of the family as well as what they were creating in Canterlot.

Maddie had told him that it would make a good place to experiment in utter privacy, and that nopony would suspect a thing about Danny should he have to go ghost to defend any pony town- and ultimately Danny Phantom revealed to the public if a ghost was to attack ever. Jack reluctantly agreed.

Rarity could sense Jack's disappointment and offered to help decorate the house. She picked out furniture and decor for the home that made it look beautiful, and even Jack had to admit that- even with a few less things he enjoyed about Fentonworks. Nopony found it odd about them, then- just a nice family of ponies moving into Ponyville. And although they were already friends with Pinkie Pie and not strangers to the town at all, Pinkie couldn't help herself. She gave the welcome wagon- literally. That particular event left them covered in cake from the wagon, and Pinkie Pie merely attributed it to "putting the confetti in the oven and the cake in the confetti cannons again," not that Jack minded. He was happy to enjoy the cake.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz befriended some other ponies their age in town. Jazz herself would often go to Twilight's library if she had spare time and would either read or have Twilight teach her a magic spell or two. The two bonded quickly and became very good friends when they bonded over reading and learning. Danny would sometimes help the other pegasi with the weather if they needed extra help. At first, this was not in his jurisdiction- when Rainbow Dash needed help, she made him come help. Of course, when the boy learned that he could stand on clouds without falling through, he didn't mind helping at all. He found it to be fun. If he wanted to be alone, sometimes he would simply lounge on a cloud...until Rainbow playfully kicked him off of it.

Sam and Tucker would enjoy the town, too. It served as a place of refuge from the ghosts that constantly invaded Amity Park. Of course, the vast majority of the time they stayed on Earth, waiting to take care of ghost attacks, go to school, and do homework. And hang out at the Nasty Burger. But if they needed to relax or they wanted to visit friends, they knew where to go.

This went on for a few months. Every couple of days Maddie and Jack would take a trip up to Canterlot to supervise the building of the portal. And one day it was finished, ON button in place and everything. Of course, the majority of the engineers behind the portal avoided that particular button like the plague the entire time while making it. It took the bravest of the scientists to be the one to install it while everypony else stayed outside and stared.

Once the portal was built, they decided to build something else. A magic lock to hold the portal closed so tightly nothing could get through unless opened by only those authorized. Twilight Sparkle was asked to help with it. By this point, the others wanted to see how the inside of the portal looked before being turned on, and so they were invited to tour it.

That was when everything peaceful fell apart again and yet another adventure would begin.


	2. Canterlot

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**  
**My Little Pony (c) Hasbro**  
**Story (c) Me**

"Isn't this _exciting?_"

It had been the umpteenth time Twilight had uttered that line on the way to Canterlot. Twilight was going back and forth between Danny's parents about the portal and a book from Earth she had picked up from Jazz. She had shown it to Rainbow Dash and now both of them were reading the stories- though Twilight was already on the third book, and Rainbow Dash was nearing the end of the first. That book happened to be Harry Potter.

Rainbow Dash chuckled, delighted. "I know, right? This human book is _awesome!_"

"No, Rainbow Dash! With luck, we'll get to see a ghost portal come to life today! Isn't that exciting?"

"I'm finding this book to be more fascinating, honestly. I mean, it's totally gotta be Snape who's stealing the Sorcerer's Stone..."

Twilight began to giggle after she said that, and Rainbow pouted. "Twilight, shut up! SHUT UP I TELL YOU! Don't tell me what's going to happen! I KNOW it has to be Snape! He's so...so mean to Harry!"

"Of course, Rainbow."

"DON'T YOU DARE SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME!"

Rarity was ignoring the others' conversation and was staring at her HAZMAT suit that the Fentons had assigned her. It was a plain gray with blue boots. Rarity was trying to spice it up with some gems. She had recreated her diamond cutie mark on the flank with sapphires and applied diamonds around the goggles on the hood. Applejack was giving her an incredulous look. "Rarity, this ain't a fashion show. It's a science-y thing. You don't need to spice up your outfit. I mean, look at mine." Applejack pulled out a red and yellow jumpsuit. "It's perfectly fine. We're only wearing it in the lab anyhow."

"Yes, about that, Applejack...how would you feel if I applied some rubies or topazes for you on it?"

"No thanks." Applejack replied, rolling her eyes. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were huddled in the other portion of the train. Fluttershy was frightened.

"What if one of us gets hit by the portal blast? What if I get hit?"

"You're not gonna, Fluttershy," Tucker comforted.

"We'll all be outside the portal when they turn it on. You'll be safe." Sam affirmed. Pinkie was already bouncing up and down in her pink and white HAZMAT suit, hood and goggles pulled down already.

"It'll be fine, Fluttershy! Remember- Giggle at the Ghosties!" she said cheerfully. Jazz looked to her brother.

"How are they gonna turn the portal on, anyways, if the ON button's inside?" she asked. Danny smiled.

"Simple. They're going to chuck something at the button from far away. Probably a ball or something."

"Is that safe?"

"Safer than somepony going in and doing it themselves. I know this from experience." Danny replied idly. "By the way, thanks again, Sam!"

"Oh, shut up. I've said I'm sorry multiple times for asking you to go into the portal."

"No, seriously, thanks. I couldn't have done anything I've done with them without you."

"Aww..." Sam kissed him on the cheek. Danny's wings opened slightly and they both blushed. A second later, Twilight whistled.

"We're here, guys! Canterlot!"

The compartment door opened and they walked out (or flew) out of the train. It was a beautiful Saturday in Spring- the sun shined and the air had a slight scent of flowers. The town was hustling and bustling with everypony from all walks of life- workers, nobility, the wealthy, and shopkeepers, the shoppers, and the tourists. And then there was them, the heroes and in the Fenton's case, scientists. Guards at the front of the train depot bowed to Twilight Sparkle, making her blush. "It's alright, gentlecolts, you don't need to bow."

"As you wish, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Danny whistled. "Oh, right! You're a _princess _now, right? 'Cause your brother married Princess Cadence last month. My family wasn't there, but we heard it was a wild couple of days."

"No kidding. How's the changelings attacking for you?" she responded. When the guards caught vantage point of Danny, they paused momentarily and nodded to him in a way that conveyed _we know. _Danny shuddered.

"So, uh, this isn't gonna be long, right?" he asked. Maddie gave him a quizzical look.

"What's wrong? It's a nice day out. Why do you want to go back all of a sudden?"

"It's not so much the day or the city, Mom," Danny replied. He grimaced every time a guard looked at him. "It's the fact that so many ponies _know._ They _all_ seem to know...it feels like _everypony knows. _It's creepy. I feel exposed...naked, even."

"Newsflash, Danny," Rainbow Dash said, "ponies don't usually wear clothes, so you are kind of naked."

Danny blushed furiously and glared at her. "Gee, thanks for making me feel so much better. Anyhow, when you think about it, a much larger amount of civilians here know who I am. All of the guards, Twilight's brother and the princesses, Applejack's brother, sister, and...wait, does your grandma know, Applejack?"

"Nope." she responded. "Didn't tell more than I had to."

"Alright, so most of Applejack's immediate family, the two other Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, the scientists working on the portal...I feel out in the open. In every city in Equestria, at least one pony knows who I am. Why did the princesses _have_to tell the guards?"

"It kind of spread after those two times...with the Ghost Zone and the whole Blueblood thing," Rarity said, "The princesses went all out and told the guards. But don't you worry. These guards are sworn to never reveal your secret. They're, um...what do you humans call it? Like priests? Priests, right. Anyhow, let's suppose you have to go ghost. Ponies see a phantom pegasus flying around. The guards know not to attack him and don't make it much more than needed."

"See? It ain't so bad, Danny." Applejack comforted. Jazz smiled.

"It's kind of what happens when the rulers of the country know who you are. At least you're respected." she said. Danny groaned.

"I guess. So-"

"Doughtnut Joe's!" Jack said excitedly. He pointed to a doughnut shop across from them on the left side of the street they were on. Jack rushed to it and the rest followed. As soon as Jack came in, Joe looked up and grinned.

"Well, if it isn't my best customer! Jack Fenton, howya doing?" The two ponies approached and shared a hoof-bump. Joe looked to the others. "Oh, and your wife, Maddie. How're ya, Maddie?"

"I'm good, Joe. You?" Maddie asked cordially.

"Good. I see you brought six with you I recognize...and a few squirts I don't." he said. He looked to Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. "Who're they?"

"Joe," Jack pulled over Danny and Jazz, "These are my two kids, Danny and Jazz. We're planning on finishing something with the scientists today, so I brought them to see."

"Pleasure to meet ya, kids," Joe shook hooves with them. "Hey, Jack, your son looks kind of like you. Smaller and more hair, but looks like you."

"I'm proud of that fact. And less hair? Pfft, thanks a lot, Joe." he said. The two laughed like old friends. Jack then turned to his daughter. "The other is my little sixteen year old princess."

"That so? Well, welcome to my doughnut shop, kids. Your dad and I get along real nice. I never thought I'd see a pony who loved my triple fudge doughnuts as much as I do. And who are these other two squirts?" he asked gruffly, kindly. Danny smiled.

"These are my two best friends, Tucker and Sam. Sam's my girlfriend." he said. The two waved politely.

"Pleasure to meet you two. There anything I can get for you?"

"Not right now," Jack said, "We'll be out in about two hours, though. We'll stop on the way back. Mind whipping up a few triple fudge doughnuts?"

"You got it. Anything else I can get for the kids, your wife, Twilight Sparkle and her friends?"

Pinkie Pie raised her hood from her jumpsuit. "Oh! Do you have pink sprinkle doughnuts?"

"Of course. I'll whip up a few of those, too. Anything else?"

Nopony said anything, and Joe nodded. "Alright. I'll make a few. Hey, Jack, next Sunday the Wonderbolts are coming to town again for a derby. You in for watching it with me? A few other friends are coming over."

"'Course I'll come. See ya, Joe."

"Take care of yourself, Jack." Joe said, wiping the counter down. They left, and Jazz smiled.

"I'm glad you made a new friend, Dad."

Jack shrugged. "Well, after the failure known as Vlad, it's nice to have a sincere friend. I wasn't actually expecting that, but after bonding over a mutual love of desserts, we've become friends. Better friend than Vlad after only a few months, even. As an added bonus, he doesn't come onto my wife or try to steal my kids." He chuckled.

Soon they reached the castle and the research facility. The group switched into their jumpsuits and walked into the lab. The lab was hustling and bustling with scientists prepping, making sure everything was ready for the portal. A few engineers were adding a few last touches to the magic lock. The scientists looked up at the ponies entering and didn't think much of it until they saw a certain white pegasus pony. They then began to gawk in awe and fascination. Danny groaned and looked down.

A hoof reached his shoulder, and for a second he thought it was his dad trying to be comforting, until a voice came that was not his father's. "Are you okay, kid?"

Danny looked up, and Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, was smiling at him kindly. He also was not treating him differently. Twilight grinned and walked up, and the two exchanged a hug. "BBBFF! It's so great to see you! How was the honeymoon?"

"It was great, Twiley! Nice to see my little sister again...I heard today was the last day this portal was being built, so I took some time to come say hi to you. And how are you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?"

"We're good, Shining Armor." Maddie said. Twilight's brother briefly greeted the others, introduced himself to Sam and Tucker and Jazz, and then looked to Danny.

"You must be Danny. Nice to meet you." he said, shaking hooves with him. "I noticed you looked a little glum. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Danny lied. Shining Armor grinned.

"Aw, c'mon. Us guards- especially the captain of the guard- are like, um...what do you humans call it again?"

"Like priests?" Sam suggested. "You're the second pony today to use that expression."

"Right, we're like priests, whatever those are. Anyways, I won't say anything to anypony. Except for all of Canterlot...hah, just kidding. What's up?" he asked. Danny sighed, embarrassed.

"I'm just bugged. I mean, where I come from, almost nopony knows who- or what- I am. Here, all the guards, all the scientists, the princesses...they all know. It's living with a terribly kept secret. Also, just they way they all...they all stare at me, like they're waiting to see me do something weird. I don't like it. When I came in, all the scientists began to stare at me like I grew two heads or something."

Shining Armor smiled kindly. "I'll have a word with my guards and make sure that stops." He looked to the scientists, who were still staring at Danny. He scowled and they went back to their business. He smiled at the young pegasus. "I hope that helps. Let me know if you still have problems. You guys better get back to your portal finishing. Oh, and Danny..."

The boy paused as the rest retreated to the portal. Danny looked to Twilight's brother shyly. Shining Armor continued to smile. "Don't let anypony bother you. You're a good kid, and a good superhero, I might add. Sometimes ponies are going to give you weird looks if they're one of those in the know, but don't let it bug you. Also, while you're down there, be careful in that portal. You've been hit once by it, and I don't want to hear you or anypony being zapped by it. The thing makes me nervous. Soon as I heard what the first one did to you, I've been iffy on it."

"Join the club," Danny said, "but, y'know. I'll see you later, Shining Armor."

"See ya, Danny." the captain said. Danny caught up with the ponies. They were looking at the portal in curiosity. Maddie smiled.

"You guys can come in if you want- just stay away from the walls. The portal won't be turning on yet."

They walked in and looked around. Danny did not follow them in. "Already had my fun with one of these, thanks." he said. Everypony looked around the portal in awe, with all the brand new, sparkling pieces of technology and lights running through the portal. It felt as if they were walking into a sci-fi movie.

The group examined the portal for a bit longer. "Guys, how much longer will it take to finish the magic portal lock?" Twilight called.

"An hour," one of the engineers replied, "and then after that we need to log your hoof prints and then everything will be ready to go."

The ponies began to exit the portal. Rainbow Dash was the only one left. She was a little bit distracted by some of the glowing mechanisms in the portal. Outside, the others were walking to another part of the lab, when an earth pony was hauling a long piece of metal to one of the workers. A pony walking to one of the other computers bumped into the one hauling the metal and he accidentally stumbled. The metal fell out of his hooves and fell into the portal.

It scraped up against the ON button on the side. Rainbow Dash's eyes bulged and she flew out at top speed, barely escaping the portal's charge-up. Everypony stopped and stared in horror as the portal came to life. The green exploded and green smoke began to flow through the room. Shining Armor and other guards rushed in, alarmed. They stared in shock as the portal lived prematurely and soon turned into a swirling mass of green.

Rainbow Dash was screaming. "AHH! I'VE BEEN IN A PORTAL ACCIDENT! I'VE BEEN EXPOSED TO RADIATION! I CAN FEEL MY BODY CHANGING- MY DNA CHANGING! I'M BECOMING HALF GHOST!" She ran up and stared up at Danny. "Danny, please...be gentle. Am I...Rainbow _Phantom?_" she asked, horrified. Danny stared at her.

"You're fine, Rainbow Dash. You got out of the portal just in time. You're not half ghost. Nopony was blasted by the portal."

Rainbow Dash paused. She chuckled awkwardly. "Uh...I knew that. Right. Of course I'm still fully pegasus. Phew."

"Still not good," Sam said, "The portal's on and the lock isn't in place. Ghosts can get in!"

"We can finish the portal," one of the workers said, "But it'll take longer now that the portal is on, and it's also more dangerous. It will take a few days for it to be finished now."

Shining Armor frowned. "Just what I was afraid of. I'll put my guards on high alert. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, do you have an anti-ghost weapons perhaps we could borrow?"

Maddie nodded. "We'll distribute some Fenton thermoses and make a few more. I'll also see how many ghost guns we have."

Danny shook his head. "I have a better idea." He closed his eyes and went ghost. His green eyes opened and flashed. "I'll make a run to Clockwork. Maybe he'll let us go back in time and prevent this from ever happening!"

"Right," Jack said, not sounding convinced, "Son, I doubt he'll say yes. If he says no, please go home and retrieve weapons from the vault."

"We'll come with," Twilight said, "I did always want to meet this Master of Time you've talked about."


	3. Clockwork's Tower

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**  
**My Little Pony (c) Hasbro**  
**Story (c) Me**

"What do you _mean _you won't let me go back and time and fix this?"

They had reached Clockwork's tower in the Ghost Zone. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were back to human forms, and the ponies were still ponies. Danny had begged Clockwork for the opportunity to go back in time to about an hour or so ago and prevent the portal from being turned on early. Clockwork switched from adult form to child form and shook his head.

"Daniel, do you remember the _last _time I allowed you to try something like this?"

Danny sighed. "My mom ended up marrying Vlad and my dad ended up turning half ghost. Right."

"Woah! When did this happen?" Rainbow Dash asked. Danny rolled his eyes

"Vlad got ecto-acne again and then infected Sam and Tucker with it a while back, a bit before I met you all. I tried to go back in time and stop Vlad from getting in his accident in the first place, but I accidentally caused my dad to have the accident instead. So I had to fix that, obviously. Go back to Clockwork and make sure I didn't meddle that time. However, I did find out my dad spilled soda into the filtration system, causing the acne and my parents managed to cure it."

"That's why you don't mess with time. Like that time I used a spell to try to go warn past Twilight to not worry so much, which ended up causing the worry in the first place." Twilight said.

Clockwork smirked. "Oh ho ho, I remember _that _event. The observants nearly had a stroke when they found out you tried to go back in time or even stop it." he said. Twilight blushed.

"Oh...hehe. Sorry. So not only do you monitor Earth's time stream, but Equestria's too!" she said. "This is so fascinating!"

"So you knew about Equestria the whole time?" Danny asked, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't need to tell you, Daniel," Clockwork said, "I try to keep the two worlds apart. Time revealed that that separation wasn't going to last. Prince Blueblood's meddling with the connection enraged the observants."

"So why not stop him, then?" Applejack asked. Clockwork shook his head.

"I almost never interfere. Danny's been a prime example of that. The first times I interfered were necessary, but not the second time. But yes, I keep tabs on Equestria as well."

"Are there any other worlds, then, that we're not connected to?" Rarity asked. Clockwork frowned.

"Miss Rarity, that is not mine to tell. The worlds generally stay apart; Earth was naturally connected to the Ghost Zone, so our merging was predictable. We knew it was going to happen. However, now that Equestria is connected to the Ghost Zone as well, natural portals are going to become more frequent."

"Why is Earth connected to the Ghost Zone naturally?" Fluttershy asked curiously. "I mean, um, if it's okay I ask..." she asked timidly. Clockwork cracked a smile.

"Ah, Miss Fluttershy, you always seemed like such a sweet pegasus. Earth has been connected with us for millions and even billions of years. No one knows for sure why Earth and ghosts are so intermingled."

Fluttershy shivered. "So...that means...we'll be getting _ghosts?_"

"Yes, but the greatest chance for you to get them is that portal that was just opened. Natural portals have a much lower chance of producing invading ghosts due to their infrequency and the fact they open and close so fast. Some only open for a millisecond before closing forever."

"Oooh!" Pinkie Pie called, staring at a beaten thermos that had Dark Dan's face imprinted in it. "What's this?" She tapped the glass container around it, and Danny gasped.

"Don't touch that!" he said, pushing her away from it. He sighed. "Sorry, but please...don't even touch it. Ever. This thing makes up my nightmares I still have..."

"What's in it?" Rainbow asked curiously. Danny, Sam, and Tucker shared nervous looks, and Clockwork gave the thermos a cold stare.

"This is the result of a twisted timeline. It's also how Danny got his ghostly wail."

"I'd have the ghostly wail taken away just for that _thing _to never have come into being." Danny said harshly. Pinkie Pie hopped up to him.

"Oh! Is this from that dark and scary adventure thingy?"

"Yeah. The one time where Clockwork intervened...you can see his face imprinted on it. _He's _tried to bust out, hasn't he?" Danny asked Clockwork. Clockwork nodded.

"Yes. But he is getting weaker all the time as time wears on. When the ten years is up, he shall no longer exist."

"What is he?" Applejack asked. Danny stared at it.

"The bane of my existence and the darkest ghost of all. I just wish you were there with your Elements of Harmony; it's possible they could've stopped him."

There was sudden silence. Everypony looked at him, silent. Danny wasn't sure what to say for awhile, but eventually he gave in. "Because you guys will never stop wondering, I'll tell you...because I trust you won't tell anyone. Not even the princesses. And definitely not my parents. It would kill me for them to hear what happened..."

Danny recalled the tale. The ponies were horrified, yet sat in silence and listened. Cringes, gasps, and horror was the reaction. When Danny was finished, it was evident how much the hard story had taken out of him. Twilight Sparkle looked at the thermos. "It sounds a lot like what happened with Nightmare Moon...except with much more murder. Danny, don't you ever worry about this guy. If he escapes, we'll be ready. He has no chance against harmony."

The boy nodded and steered clear of what he just talked about. He turned back to Clockwork. "So you won't allow me to go back?"

"No, Daniel. You should head home and get those thermoses and weapons your parents told you to get...and tell the guards in Equestria to make them standard issue."

* * *

They returned through Danny's portal at home and retrieved the requested ghost hunting items and went back to Equestria. When they got back, Maddie and Jack had already distributed blueprints for the thermos and guns. Danny did not have nearly enough to equip all the guards, but a few got them.

On the way out, they stopped at the doughnut shop. Joe had their doughnuts ready, and as soon as he looked at them, he frowned. "Rough day?" he asked. Danny groaned.

"You don't know the half of it."

**AN- If you're wondering if Dark Dan makes an appearance later, the answer is: Nope!**


	4. The Box Ghost's Attack

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**  
**My Little Pony (c) Hasbro**  
**Story (c) Me**

The rest of Saturday had not produced any ghosts yet in Equestria. The next day Rainbow Dash asked Danny and Maddie to come help create a rainstorm for Ponyville- the pegasi in town needed help again. Danny had spent the entire time being fidgety and nervous and always glancing around. The boy did his work quietly and moved rain clouds into a giant clump with his mother.

Maddie eventually could no longer ignore it. "Danny, what's wrong?" she asked as she pressed a cloud up further. She passed it to Danny, who moved it to where Rainbow Dash gestured. He groaned.

"Mom, a portal without any sort of door to close it is open wide and a lock won't be put in place for a week! What if a ghost attacks? How am I going to balance both Earth and Equestria? I can't even duplicate right!"

Rainbow Dash frowned at him. "Danny, we ponies can handle it. We're tough. You're gonna worry yourself sick if you don't calm down. Relax. What could happen?" she said, leaning against a cloud idly. Of course, just seconds after she spoke Danny gasped and a blue puff came out of his mouth.

The two other pegasi stared at him for a second and then Rainbow pushed a cloud up to him. "Get in, get in." she said. Danny darted into the cloud while Rainbow and Maddie leaned against it, acting casual. A flash surrounded the cloud and Danny popped out of it. He sat on it, scanning the town for the ghost.

Screaming reached his ears and turned to the northern portion of Ponyville to see boxes of all sorts flying. He groaned. "Oh, are you _kidding _me?"

"Box Ghost again? Oh yeah, I'm scared now." Rainbow said sarcastically. Danny took off and headed for the site of the ghost. Ponies of all sorts were running around, not sure where to go, not sure where to hide. An earth pony ghost with a box cutie mark was laughing as he phased out of the ground.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST PONY...AGAIN! And I WILL scare the masses of ponies here!"

Danny flew up to him, scowling. "You again? Always. All the time. Can't you just get into the thermos already and be done?"

"Never! For I am the Box Ghost! And I-" He was cut off as Danny raised a hoof and froze him. He then popped open the thermos and captured him swiftly. The pegasus let out a sigh and then paused. Murmurs surrounded him. He looked around himself- this portion of town was a mess. Boxes and all their contents had been spilled and frazzled pegasi feathers here and there that had been dropped in the frenzy by frightened ponies.

But it was not that that startled him. It was the fact that _everypony was staring at him. _Unlike in Amity Park when he had first been made public, nopony was screaming. The brave ones were coming out of their hiding spots and were staring at him in awe. The ghostly pegasus stared at them for a bit longer before fading out of view and fleeing.

Seconds later the cloud that his mother and Rainbow were by flashed again and Danny popped out. Danny gasped. "How many saw?"

"What, you transform? Just us two, but we already knew." Rainbow replied. He shook his head.

"No, no- how many _civilians _saw me? As a ghost."

Maddie frowned. "Well, you kind of froze up. It's not really your fault, sweetie."

"Yeah it is. I could've been much more cautious!"

"Whatever. We'll talk about this when the rainstorm's ready," Rainbow Dash said, "We need a few more clouds and then we're good."

They finished up the work and, with Rainbow, began to jump up and down on some of the clouds. The clouds only needed the small push before they began to pour. Rainbow thanked them and Danny said he just wanted to go home. So he and his mother returned from weather duty to their home. They were going to just go back to Amity Park through the portal right away, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders had interrupted. The fillies had been waiting for Danny to return, and as soon as they did, they surrounded him, happily chattering.

"That was _so _awesome!"

"You should've _seen _the way you got the ghost!"

"This sort of thing needs to happen _way more often! _Can we help next time?"

Danny raised a hoof. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, girls, remember, secret identity." he said. The girls shushed and nodded knowingly, proudly over the fact they were in on such a secret. Danny frowned. "How many ponies saw me?"

"Everypony!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, "Some ponies snapped photos of you- um, the ghost pony- while _he _was beating the ghost!"

"Yeah, you're- I mean, um, the ghost colt- is like the town's new Mysterious Mare Do Well! Can we _please _be- I mean, do you think he might let three little fillies help him? We could be the Cutie Mark Crusader Ghost Hunters!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"YAY!" they all shouted. Danny grimaced.

"Oh...this is _so _not good." he muttered. Sweetie Belle gave him an incredulous look.

"Why? I mean, you're a..." She stopped herself from using the word 'superhero.' "The _Ghost Colt,_ as they're all calling him, is getting good attention for stopping the ghost. Why wouldn't, um, _he _want that sort of attention?"

"Because, girls," Danny said tiredly, "_he_ doesn't really want attention. _He_ was kind of hoping nopony here would know about..._him._"

The crusaders all simultaneously let out a chorus of 'oh,' finally understanding. Their ears flopped down. "We're mighty sorry about what happened," Apple Bloom said, "but now that it's out in the open, can hunt ghosts with...him?"

Maddie cut in this time. "Well, what would your sister say, Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom sighed. "'Of course not, not in a million years.'"

"And your sister, Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle looked away. "'Good _heavens, _Sweetie Belle! You could get hurt doing that! Leave that to Danny and his parents.'"

"Scootaloo, I'm sure if your family knew, they'd disapprove of the idea. It's much too dangerous, girls- and it's a lot of work. You know, I don't think I got my cutie mark until I was about fourteen. Of course, I'm a _you-know-what_, so I don't know for sure, but I remember at fifteen figuring out what I wanted to do." Maddie said, "You girls still have all the time in the world. I have seen things you're all good at, but it's up to you to discover them."

"But we're tired of waiting for our cutie marks!" Apple Bloom complained. "Featherweight got his cutie mark before we did! Do you know how sad that is?"

"Girls, your frustration is well understood, but patience is the key. It will reveal itself with time, just like my son's, ah..._issue._"

"Hey!" Danny protested. The crusaders nodded, a little bummed. Danny finally sighed and gave in. "If you're good, he _may _find time to show you a ghost trick or two. Not hunting; maybe a few powers."

All gasped with glee. "Really?" they all said. Danny smiled slightly.

"Sure. Not any dangerous ones. Just safe ones like spectral manipulation and invisibility and stuff."

"We don't care! Awesome!" Scootaloo said. "When, when, _when_?"

Danny wracked his mind. Not only did he have to help make sure the portal got closed up, he also had to start studying for finals. With luck, he'd be done in a few weeks, when summer ended. "I dunno. We'll get around to it. I- he has finals and stuff to take care of, and then he goes on summer break."

The girls gave disappointed groans but agreed and left. Danny and his mother headed home. Danny felt his heart sink as he thought further.

Danny Phantom was out in the Equestrian public.


	5. Dusky Phantasm

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**  
**My Little Pony (c) Hasbro**  
**Story (c) Me**

The next morning when Danny was dragged out of bed for school, he didn't look fantastic. His eyes had gray bags and he was very groggy. Every so often he was sneeze or cough. He attributed it to allergies and went downstairs for breakfast. Jack had come in from the weapons vault, a newspaper stuck under his arm. Danny grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate, hardly paying attention to what was going on around him. Jack was reading the paper he had, looking concerned. Danny finally went back into touch with reality and looked to his dad. "Bad?"

"Well...good and bad, I guess." Jack said nothing more and slid the paper across the table to him. Danny and Jazz both looked over it. It was a copy of The Equestrian Times, with a picture of Danny as a pony in ghost form floating above a bunch of boxes that had been destroyed, contents spilled. He was holding the Fenton thermos and had a petrified expression on his face. The major headline was obvious.

_The Phantom Pegasus Saves the Day_

_"Yesterday evening at six twenty four p.m. in Ponyville, a strange enemy attacked the storage units of town. Some are calling it a ghost, though skeptics think it could just be a new type of beast. It took control of boxes and attacked the public. It appeared to be an earth pony with a box cutie mark. A strange teenage pegasus pony swooped in to save the day. It was odd- it had a pitch black coat and a white mane and tail and notable, glowing green eyes. It had a cutie mark that was also unusual- a 'D' interlocking with a 'P.' He possessed strange powers and managed to freeze the attacker and capture him in what appeared to be an enchanted soup thermos, possibly the work of a unicorn's spell._

_"The Equestrian National Guard has declared that the mysterious ghost colt is not a threat and Prince Shining Armor, recently married to Princess Cadence, has said that the mysterious pegasus colt is not enemy, but friend. As for the enemy 'ghost' attacking, the guard has not disclosed what it is yet or if they even know._

_"The hero is being compared to Ponyville's Mysterious Mare Do-Well. He has been dubbed by citizens as 'The Ghost Colt,' 'The Phantom Pegasus,' and, the most popular, 'Dusky Phantasm,' as a reference to the DP logo."_

Danny made a face. "Dusky Phantasm? Really? Ugh..."

Jazz smiled. "Well, at least it's good press, right? As opposed to what happened when Invisobil made his first appearance in Amity Park."

Her brother shuddered. "Please don't call me Invisobil. That name was bad as it is. Still, I was hoping not another soul in the other world would find out about me. Ugh, this sucks...I better get going. I'm going to try to not get another tardy with Lancer; he threatened to give me an hour long detention." He shoved the newspaper in his backpack. "I have to show this to Sam and Tuck."

Maddie stopped her son before he was about to take off. "Hold on, are you alright? You look pale..."

"I'm fine, Mom," Danny assured her, "Just the Box Ghost being an nuisance at two in the morning again. Had trouble going back to sleep." He cracked a weak smile at her. Both Maddie and Jack gave him an unconvinced look, and Danny looked away. "Alright, well, gotta fly!" He transformed. Jazz quickly requested to be flown to school with Danny (claiming that she needed to get there early) and he grabbed onto her and they both took off.

Danny flew invisible with his sister in the air. Soon Jazz spoke up. "Danny, you were lying about last night."

"Um...not exactly. Half-lie? I mean, the Box Ghost DID wake me up at two in the morning..."

Jazz raised an eyebrow, not that either could see it. "And?"

"...I may have taken a quick, um, detour to Equestria to see if there were any ghosts before going back to bed..."

"For how long?"

Danny flinched. "An hour. I wanted to check Ponyville and Canterlot..."

"Danny, you don't get enough sleep as it is. It sounds like you're coming down with something, too; you sound all congested."

"It's just allergies, Jazz. I'm fine."

A pause. "You do realize that the guard can take care of themselves?"

"Yeah, but...I figured I was already up, right?"

Jazz gave an exasperated sigh. "What's done is done, though you'll be paying for it today at school when you have trouble staying awake. I'll keep it a secret this time, but next time I'm telling Mom and Dad."

"...Whatever." Danny flew into the school and dropped Jazz off in the girl's locker room (and would've taken a longer detour in there to, ah, look for any ghosts that might be hiding in the room if Jazz didn't swat at him and make him go) and headed for the boy's bathroom. He transformed and entered the hallway.

He quickly retrieved his books he needed for first and second period and headed to class. Danny caught up with Sam and Tucker on the way. Sam was going to give him a quick "good morning, happy to see you," kiss before taking his state. He coughed, making her back up. "Ugh, someone's looking healthy this morning." she muttered sarcastically. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No worse than usual. I'm fine." he replied calmly.

"Long night again?" Tucker asked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. And oh man, you guys need to hear something...and read a newspaper I've got."

"What, more "Invisobil" stuff?" Tucker teased. His friend shrugged.

"No; how's about 'Dusky Phantasm' stuff to you?"


	6. Twilight's Fit

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**  
**My Little Pony (c) Hasbro**  
**Story (c) Me**

The school day had been dull and seemed to drag on for all eternity to Danny. He fought to keep himself awake and battled coughing fits and sneezes. At one point in Lancer's class when Danny had failed to stifle a very bad fit of coughing in his elbow, where he covered it, Mr. Lancer had asked Danny if he needed a drink of water. Danny refused and again claimed it to be allergies. He further insisted he was fine.

When lunchtime finally came Danny sat down with his friends after they got their lunch and passed them the newspaper he had with him. "Read the headline." he said simply. They did, and soon Sam smiled unexpectedly.

"Danny, this is a relief! You're being considered a hero! Huge difference from Amity Park's reaction. Why are you upset?" she asked. Danny shrugged.

"It's not that! I was hoping to stay unknown to them. Just to be safe, but safety failed to exist once I got into that stupid accident."

"Still," Tucker said, "You think you could use your star power there to influence more meat dishes? They don't even serve fish there! The only thing I can eat while I'm there is sweets, because there's no meat dishes. Just..._vegetables._Ugh."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Tucker, they're not people. They're natural herbivores..."

"Not so! I've seen them eat eggs before!"

"Mostly natural herbivores. Don't you remember our friends' reactions when they found out humans were a mostly omnivorous race? Oh man, Fluttershy was worried for a second you'd go after her chickens...that was funny, really. They were relieved to find out I was a vegetarian. Oh, her face when you were served meat at the Far Frozen's that time we were there...poor thing. She moved down the table and sat by me instead."

"Guys, we're off topic. What about what happened?" Danny asked. Sam frowned.

"What's done is done, Danny. If you think about it, there was always that chance that you could be revealed; better now than later. I'm sorry about what happened, though." she said. Danny looked down at his food.

"Thanks." He didn't feel much better than he did before, but she was right; what happened happened.

* * *

After school they decided to head to Ponyville to talk about the incident with the group (Danny faced a detour with Skulker on the way, but managed to take care of him with haste) and they made their way. They met up with Twilight in her library. Twilight Sparkle already had the day's newspaper, and according to her, everypony did. The others came shortly to convene. When Spike saw Danny, he began to tease about the name- Dusky Phantasm- until Twilight told him to knock it off.

Rainbow Dash was the last to show up. When she came in, she looked to Danny and snickered. "What's up, Dusky Phantasm?" she asked, giggling. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Fine, laugh it up, Rainbow Dash."

"I will! Ha ha ha! Dusky Phantasm? Oh, that's perfect...I think it's way better than Danny Phantom...pfft..."

"Not as bad as what they called him in Amity Park." Tucker said. Rainbow smirked.

"I have to hear this one."

"Invisobil."

Rainbow and Spike paused for a second. Then they cracked up again even harder. Rainbow was howling with laughter. "HA HA HA! Oh my gosh...Inviso_bil_? That's perfect...his name is now Dusky Invisobil Phantasm."

"Invisobil! Oh man, that's funny..." Spike laughed.

Danny's face turned red. A second later his nose twitched and he sneezed loudly. Fluttershy looked him over and frowned. "Oh, Danny, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Fluttershy," he said tiredly, "just allergies."

"And a lack of sleep." Twilight said flatly. "I was doing some late night studying again and schedule planning and I just _happened_to see a particular half ghost flying around in the middle of the night when he should've been sleeping."

"No way!" Pinkie Pie gasped, "Vlad was flying around town?"

"No, Pinkie, apparently Danny was up late. Unhealthy for a growing colt at that." Applejack said. Rarity sighed.

"Just look at these eyes. They're so sunken and gray. Daniel, you need beauty sleep. What gotten into you?" she asked. She began to pick through her bag to look for some sort of cream to put under Danny's tired eyes, and Danny frowned.

"I was just doing my duty! I was woken up at two by the Box Ghost. I decided to take a short detour to Equestria...just to make sure nothing was wrong, that's all."

"Ah yes, an hour detour is very short." Tucker remarked sarcastically. Danny groaned.

"I thought Jazz said she wouldn't tell anyone! Traitor!"

"She said your parents, not us." Sam said. "Danny, you're coming down with a cold. You aren't getting enough rest."

"It's not a cold, it's just allergies! Somepony's gotta keep everyony safe!"

"If you haven't forgotten," Sam mentioned, "We have finals in a couple of weeks. You're barely passing; you can't afford to fail any classes."

_"WHAT?"_ Twilight shouted. "Since WHEN did you need help with school? You've been _failing _classes?"

"Oh-h-h, you've done it now, Sam..." Spike trailed off. Twilight approached Danny.

"Danny, one of your friends happens to be the personal student of Princess Celestia! How will you ever become an astronaut- your special talent- if you don't have the best grades? Why did you not tell me? There is no way I'm allowing you to fail those finals! When are they?"

"...In two weeks? We still have time!"

"Barely!" Twilight said. "You have to give me a list of all the classes you have! We're going to study starting tomorrow! And-"

Danny had begun to back up nervously as Twilight berated him, and he bumped into the Fenton thermos as he backed up. His hoof hit the 'release' button by accident and the cap fell off. Skulker's laugh emerged as he was freed. Danny blushed and looked to Twilight. "Can we reserve this conversation for later? Going ghost!"

He transformed and Skulker fully emerged from the thermos. Notably, his appearance did not change- his exoskeleton was the same. It was not converted. He paused. "What? Where am I?" He looked around for a second. "This is unlike anywhere I've ever been. But I recognize some of the creatures." He turned and stared at the ponies. "From the attack just months ago. I must be in your home realm."

Danny flew up. "Better question: why haven't you converted? When the Box Ghost comes here, he turned into one of the ponies?"

"Don't know, don't care. You're still my prey, ghost boy- pony or not. And maybe I'll take a few others with me here- some ponies to add to my collection. They would make wonderful pelts, including the dragon."

"Okay, ew." Rainbow Dash commented. The rest of the ponies and Spike gave him a disgusted look.

"That's just disgusting..." Rarity said.

"I ditto that thought." Spike added. "Nasty."

Danny turned intangible and pushed Skulker out of the library. Tucker picked up the thermos with his magic and the rest ran out of the library. Danny let go of Skulker and launched a green blast at him, one from one hoof, another from the other. Skulker dodged the first but was hit by the other. Ponies in the town had noticed by now and were screaming and hiding. Skulker pressed a button on his wrist and all sorts of missiles came up from his back and his wrists. He pressed the button again and they fired.

The boy panicked and closed his eyes and did something he didn't know he could do. His wings sprung open and each feather on the tips glowed either green or blue. Right as the missiles were about to hit, the feathers fired and the missiles blew up prematurely or froze and fell to the ground harmlessly. He gasped and smiled. "Oh, awesome!...How did I do that?"

Skulker was going to fire off another round of missiles, but a reddish blast came and hit him, throwing him back. Danny looked and saw that Twilight Sparkle had thrown a magic blast at him. Skulker paused for a second, suddenly feeling weaker. The skeleton had bright magical lines running through it, and the armor broke apart and fell to the ground, leaving a tiny green ghost left behind. Tucker opened the thermos and sucked a shell-shocked Skulker into the thermos.

The public began to emerge from their hiding spots and cheered. All citizens cheered and began to chant a name. _"Dusky Phantasm! Dusky Phantasm! Dusky Phantasm!" _they all cried in excitement. Danny blushed.

"Ah, citizens! You can just call me Danny Phantom."

The name they were cheering changed in an instant. _"Danny Phantom! Danny Phantom! Danny Phantom!"_

A few pegasi that could reach Danny approached with autograph books and pens, asking him to sign. Danny gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, guys, give the unicorn down there, Twi...I mean...some unicorn I don't know the name of...some credit. She used a spell to help me beat the guy."

As everypony began to cheer for Twilight, too, she blushed as well. Soon reporters began to swarm in- pegasus reporters swarmed Danny, asking all sorts of questions. Danny Phantom, how old are you? Danny Phantom, who are you? Danny Phantom, how did you get your powers? Danny Phantom, what are you?

Danny became overwhelmed. He disappeared from view and flew into Twilight's library. The rest followed and Twilight used her magic to teleport herself and Spike home. Danny was staring at his wings when they came in. "I have no idea how I did that or that I could even do that..." he trailed off. Twilight smiled.

"I'm lucky I knew that spell. I already knew a spell that could dismantle objects, but I wasn't sure it would work on him. Evidently it did."

"Dude, he was a tiny little frog-thingy! That was the best part!" Spike said. Danny frowned, thinking.

"But still...why didn't he change form like the others?"

"Well, he IS mostly machine," Twilight pointed out, "and the real him isn't human-shape much. I don't see why a synthetic item would transform itself like that. The other ghost- the Box Ghost- has more human qualities like hair and toes and stuff, though he's really a ghost. Anyways, I have something from Canterlot I need to bring up. It's about the status of the portal in Canterlot. Rebuilding of the lock is taking place, though they set their predictions of finishing time for next week instead of a few weeks. The thermoses are being produced and are given to the guards as standard issue, and ghost guns are not quite ready yet."

Danny sighed. "Oh, that's nice. Well-"

"If you think you're going to get out of my rant about you studying, you're not going anywhere, Fenton. We are studying hard starting tomorrow after school. First I help you with your homework and then I help you study. There is no way I'm allowing you to fail. I'm doing this as a friend." she finished firmly. Danny groaned again.

"Why me?


	7. Grounded

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**  
**My Little Pony (c) Hasbro**  
**Story (c) Me**

Danny didn't want to get up the next morning. He had taken another late night, another trip to Canterlot in the early morning hours. However, this time he was almost positive no one, or pony, had caught him. He felt ill; by now he knew he was developing a nasty cold, but he was determined not the show it. Claim it to be allergies again. He would have to be a fantastic thespian, but he believed he could hide his illness and his fatigue from his family.

He still struggled to drag himself out of bed. Soon, however, somepony pulled him out of bed for him. His eyes went wide as a tingling sensation tickled him and lifted the blankets off of him. He blinked his eyes open to see his parents and Twilight Sparkle in his room, all giving him cross looks. Twilight lifted up a few photos with her magic and passed them to Danny, who gripped them and looked.

It was a few pictures of Danny flying in Canterlot just the previous night, looking very tired. "Where did you get these?" Danny asked incredulously.

"From Princess Luna," Twilight answered, "you seem to have forgotten she rules the night and is up all night. She happened to see you flying around Canterlot and snapped some pictures for us. Your sister saw them and informed your parents that _you_ did a late night patrol the day before yesterday and was pulling another all-nighter in Equestria."

"Jazz, you snitch..." Danny muttered to himself. Maddie approached and put a hand on her son's forehead.

"You're very warm; you haven't been getting any rest. You've literally worried yourself sick. Danny, you're grounded and you're staying home. No ghost hunting. No more trips to Equestria until further notice."

Danny gaped. "What? C'mon!" he complained. "I was just doing my job as a superhero!"

"Danny, what did Twilight lecture you about yesterday?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes. "You and I both know what it was. We've decided for your punishment that while you're getting better and yes, not going to school, Twilight will be tutoring you on homework and your finals."

"Dad-"

"No."

Twilight smirked. "And because you find it such a torture to be tutored, I've decided to up my tutoring time from two hours to three hours a day. I already began fixing my schedule to do that with you. This is or your own good, Danny. Oh, and I have a letter for you from Princess Celestia and Shining Armor. I'll see you at three thirty, when your friends bring home your homework for you."

"One last thing, Danny-boy," Jack said, "if you sense a ghost, tell us. We'll handle it."

"If you try to go handle it yourself, however," Maddie said, "Twilight said Princess Celestia sent her a spell that should be able to completely obstruct your powers for a day at a time and she can do it over and over again."

Danny was speechless. His mouth opened and closed as he searched for words to protest, and alas gave up after a few minutes and simply pouted. Maddie pulled the blanket over her son again and they left. After they left, Danny took out the letter and read it.

_"Dear Daniel Fenton,_

_This is an official order to stand down until you are given the all clear to defend Equestria again. Since you have acted like a guard for us, you will be treated like one and given this letter to order you to stop. You are not in any trouble, and until you get well and finish with your final exams at your school, your duties are not requested. As Princess Celestia, I have requested for my finest student, Twilight Sparkle, to fulfill the role of a tutor for your exams. I repeat, do not attempt to be a crime fighter until the necessary requirements for reinstatement- final exam completion and an all-clear in health is issued._

_Princess Celestia_

_Shining Armor"_

The letter had been signed by both Celestia and Shining Armor. Danny scowled and tossed the letter aside in frustration. _"They _need_ me,"_ Danny thought, _"So why are they saying no to who they need help from? They're all just overprotective..."_

The boy sighed and went to sleep, his lethargy taking over. No one noticed a miniscule camera shaped like a fly honing in and listening to the conversation just outside the window. After a few minutes of the others leaving, it made a small beep and flew up through the window and through the house until it reached the lab, where it exited through the ghost portal to return to the one who sent it off.

* * *

It had been time for Jack and Maddie to take a trip up to Canterlot to see how the portal was moving along. The day had been long in the city. Measuring and calculating over and over again and building and fussing over the lock. It took a courageous scientist or engineer to even approach the portal, but they had finally started rebuilding again.

On the way out, Maddie and Jack took their usual stop at Pony Joe's shop, bone-tired. Joe had been happy to see them, and gave them their favorites. It was then Joe brought up a topic known too well to the Fentons. "So, heard about this whole ghost thing that's going on?" he asked. Jack restrained himself from going on excitedly about ghosts, and Maddie nodded.

"Of course we have."

"So what do you folks think they are? Ghosts or somethin' else? Where do ya think they come from?"

Jack further restrained himself, but let out some information. "Ah, we're...um...not sure ourselves. However, I definitely think they're ghosts." He covered his mouth, alarmed; he had not even thought he would reveal so much as that. Thankfully, Joe just nodded.

"My thoughts, too. Makes me think that even more coming from physicists. I wonder how long they've been here...I wonder why they're surfacing all of a sudden." Suddenly he paused. "Jack, mind if I see your cutie mark again?"

The day-glow orange unicorn recoiled. "Um...why do you need to see that? It's nothing of importance. You know my special talent." Sweat visibly dropped down his head. Joe shrugged.

"Just 'cause. What do you got to hide?"

Jack reluctantly turned himself to be in better position to view before quickly snapping back after a split second. "There, ya saw it, Joe, you know my special talent is physics, of course. I told you that the ghost is, um...a representation of how I prove things once thought impossible to be true or untrue, like...er...ghosts!" He grinned awkwardly. Maddie face-hoofed and Joe snorted.

"Jack, how stupid do you think I am? I ain't the brightest unicorn in the world, but...your special talent isn't about physics, is it?" Joe asked flatly. Jack groaned in defeat.

"No. My special talent is ghost hunting and studying ghosts. Ghost stuff. Stuff I always want to talk about out loud, to blabber on all about ghosts. My daughter calls it my 'sick obsession with ghosts.' Please, Joe, you can't-"

"I'm not going to say anything." Joe said and then winked. "Your secret is safe with me. I never suppose I really did believe you when you said it had to do with physics. Why keep it secret though?"

Maddie spoke up. "Ah, the other place we lived in he did do that...and everypony thought we were crazy. We even had a giant neon sign on our home that said FENTONWORKS. Then ghosts came. Have you seen those thermoses that suck in ghosts that now the guards have? We made those."

"You guys made them? Oh ho ho, no way! This is cool...are you also behind the guns some of the guards have?"

"Yep." Jack said proudly, now relieved. "We invent all sorts of anti-ghost equipment."

"I might look into that if more ghosts come...would be nice to protect my shop," Joe commented, "Anyhow, do you know where they're coming from?"

"The ghosts?" Maddie tapped her hoofs, thinking of an excuse. "Ah...of course not. We're still researching that."

Joe didn't look very convinced, but dropped the subject. "Okay then. Just one last question, then...do you know anything about Danny Phantom, that new ghost colt that's been all over the news?"

Both jumped. Jack's ears flipped back. "Ah, um, kind of! We're, um-"

"-partners! Yes. You've seen how he has some of our equipment, namely the Fenton thermos." Maddie finished. Joe smiled.

"Oh, he's cool. Hey, Jack, you should tell me more sometime about ghosts. Sounds interesting."

Jack's eyes lit up. "R-really?"

"Of course!"

The stallion practically jumped for joy. "Oh, I will tell you everything you could ever want to know! This is so great! Usually nopony wants to listen to me go on about 'em, not even my kids!"

Maddie smiled. "He's not used to somepony being interested in our work. Usually they just shrug it off and call us crazy."


	8. Of Evil Plots and Twilight the Tutor

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**  
**My Little Pony (c) Hasbro**  
**Story (c) Me**

The Ghost Zone was itself as usual that day for the most part, except for Skulker. Skulker usually spent beautiful days like this off hunting for the rare and unique, but it wasn't the case. At the moment, he was impatiently pacing back and forth inside of his home on his island. Ember was watching him pace, amused by his impetuous pacing. Technus was sitting on the other side of the room, toying with an old PDA of Tucker's that Skulker still had lying around. Eventually Skulker grunted and turned to Technus. "Technus, where is that camera you made for me?"

"It's off, getting valuable footage of the Ghost Boy, I told you." he said. Ember snickered.

"Skulker's just impatient because ever since he got his butt beaten by that unicorn. It was hysterical."

"Be quiet! I did _not _get beaten!"

"Right, because a one-shot spell that causes your suit to fall to pieces is not being beaten." she responded idly, brushing the strings on her guitar and causing random notes to spill from it. Skulker resisted any form of action towards his girlfriend in fury and turned to Technus.

"What's taking it so long?"

"Relax, it's coming. It's just getting more groovy...ah, what's a hip word for film?" he asked. Both Skulker and Ember gave him a blank stare and he recoiled and continued. "Anyways, it's just getting the juicy stuff you want, Skulker, for your little, ah, revenge scheme."

"If it doesn't return within thirty minutes, I want a refund."

"No can do, Bozo," Technus said, "No refunds. You paid me to tinker a camera for you, which took me a bit of time to add on all the bells and whistles you need. You're lucky I didn't charge you hourly costs for construction."

"Why, you-"

"Hey, Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter, it's back." Ember stated, watching as the miniscule camera flew in through the window. Skulker eagerly looked up and opened his hand as the camera landed on the cool metal surface of his exoskeleton. Technus laughed.

"Well, looks like my work here is done. I'll see ya later, alligator...see? That was hip!" Technus promptly left.

Skulker clicked a button on the back of the camera and out popped a small card. Skulker held out his wrist and pushed a button. A small hatch opened and Skulker placed the card in and closed the hatch. It loaded for a second, and then from the end of the wrist of the exoskeleton the video was projected. They watched from the moment Danny's parents and Twilight Sparkle came in until they left.

He grinned. "Ah. So the Ghost Child has fallen ill...this will make it easy to attack. I say we launch an attack on the unicorn's land. It shall take longer for the ghost child to get there in time, especially in his illness. And then he will be an easy target for capture."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get past the unicorn? She ripped you to pieces literally last time you went." Ember pointed out.

"Easy. Ember, you'll take on the unicorn. You are not wearing an exoskeleton, so you should be able to fight her."

"Let's say she has another spell..."

"Oh, are you afraid?"

Ember's eyes widened and glared at her boyfriend. "Of course not. I'll get her." she said. "I'm never afraid of a stupid purple horse with a horn."

"That's what I thought, dear." Skulker said. "She will be another addition to my wall along with the Ghost Child. She picked the wrong ghost to anger. Let's say we round up a few other stupid ghosts who wouldn't mind some action. It'll make it easier to overpower them."

"Newsflash, Skulker, most ghosts are afraid of the pony world after what happened."

"Yes, but let's get ghosts like the Box Ghost. While not powerful enough to inflict damage, he will cause a distraction. We just find a couple more like him and we're set. To add onto the plan, I've heard rumors of a new portal opened to Equestria. Almost no one except for the Box Ghost have used it, again due to their fear. It leads to a city known as Canterlot. It will be the perfect place to go through and make it to Ponyville to attack."

"Whatever you say, Skulker," Ember said, "I'm bored. I don't care where we go. Let's just get going soon."

"This Saturday." Skulker promised, "If you'll excuse me, I have some recruiting to do..."

* * *

Danny did not like the sensation of not being able to go ghost hunting. His nose was stuffy and his head ached. He felt uncomfortable and hot in his bed. A few times already he had to tell his parents to go hunting for the ghosts he sensed while he sat like a sitting duck, cooped up in the house.

Eventually three thirty came, and Twilight arrived, carrying a few textbooks and some homework that his friends brought him to his room. She took a seat next to the bed and lifted up an English worksheet. "First off, we'll work on your English paper. I even have the book you're reading with us! _Of Mice and Men, _by John Steinbeck. I read this a month ago because I asked your sister for some human novels, and she gave me this. Wonderful novel, really. Alright, first question: What is Lennie carrying with him in the beginning of the novel and petting as they're walking that George ultimately takes away?"

Danny gave her a blank stare. "Um...a kitten?"

"No. A dead mouse." Twilight frowned. "Alright, we've got some work to do...don't you worry, Danny, I will drill this book into your head and make sure you pass your exams!"

The boy moaned in dismay. This was going to be boring.


End file.
